Lets Watch a Horror Film!
by bronytimelord
Summary: America wants to watch his new movie with England, a sleepy England makes the movie night a little more "fun".


Friday nights, the end of the week, Arthur just wanted to be at home with some tea and a good book, but oh no. Alfred just had to have a meeting. The irritated brit sat, not listening, absentmindedly tapping his pen on the wooden table in front of him. He was ready to just leave, go home, and sleep. He was so busy hating the fact that he was here instead of home, that he didn't even realize when the meeting had ended.

"Yo! Bro, are you just gonna sit there all night or what?'' Alfred waved his hand close to Arthur's face, almost hitting him.

"Ah! What are you talking about?!" The British man blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Uhm...where is everyone..?"

"Gone. The meeting's over." Alfred gazed bordely at the Arthur's embarrassed glare. "Anywho~ I got this new horror movie and you're gonna watch it with me!" The American smiled, poking his british friend on the nose.

"What...I never agreed to anything like this…" The englishman stood, thoroughly confused with the situation.

"I know that. I decided for you! Now come on!" Alfred grinned, holding out a hand for Arthur to take.

Arthur was confused and annoyed. He just wanted to go home and now he was being forced to go with Alfred to watch some stupid movie. Why couldn't he just sit at home peacefully? He looked down to see the hand held out to him. Instead of taking it though, he pushed back the chair he had previously been seated in and ran towards the door. The quick movement was nothing compared to Alfred's reflexis. The golden blonde turned on his heel and grabbed the runaway throwing him over his shoulder.

"Nope! You're not getting away from me!" Alfred laughed as the smaller man in his arms struggled to escape.

"W-wanker! Put me down this instant! I refuse to be manhandled!" Arthur struggled and twisted, his weak build was nothing against Alfred's well toned muscles.

Laughing, Alfred opened the passenger's door and set his captive down. Earning a glare and an insult he simply smiled once again and shut the door. Opening the driver's door, he slipped in and looked over to his friend. Arthur crossed his arms, glaring out the window.

"Hey...are you okay…?" a hand on Arthur's shoulder slightly startled him.

"What do you mean?" He glared, his bright green eyes darkening slightly.

"Sorry...I just really wanted to do something with you. I'll take you home...i'm sorry…" Alfred stared out the windshield, the small frown on his face was barely visible in the dark of the car.

Arthur studied his friend's face, frowning when he realized he wasn't smiling like normal. As much as he would love to be at home with popcorn and Netflix….he sighed. Blood rising to his cheeks he turned his head covering his face with a hand.

"Fine. We can watch the stupid movie. Let's just get going already, it's bloody cold in here." He peaked through his fingers at Alfred, who now had a bigger smile than before.

"England...thank you." He leaned over pulling Arthurs hand from his face,"Thank you, so much. I was kind of scared to watch it by myself…" Alfred's cheeks flushed slightly. "A-Anyway! Let's get going!" Dropping Arthur's hand, Alfred turned back to the steering wheel and started the vehicle.

Once at Alfred's large house the two made their way inside. The garden in front of the large house was beautiful, and two fairies waved from their seats on a few poppies at Arthur. Smiling, he waved back getting an odd look from Alfred. Alfred shook his head at his odd friend, opening the door for him.

"The living room is over there," Alfred pointed to a doorway, "You can wait in there while I get the movie, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he raced up the stairs to his room to get the new movie he had bought.

Arthur watched as his friend ran up the stairs. He slipped off his jacket hanging it on the coat hanger next to him before heading to the room Alfred had pointed out as the 'living room'. The room was quite large, A flat screen T.V on one side of the room and a large round couch near it, a small wooden table in front of it. The bleach blonde sat down on the couch, running a hand over the soft fabric.

Alfred pulled open a few draws until he found his new movie, still wrapped in plastic too. He smiled and practically skipped down the steps to the living into the large room, his smile grew as his eyes fell on the brit on his couch. Arthur could feel eyes on him and turned to see the American's bright grin in the doorway. He could feel the slightest grin tug at his lips.

"So, you ready to watch this or what? Wait!" Alfred flicked his head, sticking out his tongue," I need to go make popcorn! What's a movie without popcorn anyway?!"

Happily, Alfred walked over to where Arthur sat and placed the movie next to him. Arthur watched as his friend turned and walked to go knows where, what with how large the house is. He sighed and picked up the movie that had been left next to him. 'Torment' was splayed across the top of the small box. A picture of a man with a bloody mouse mask set behind the word. A ding and a bag being ripped open could be heard of somewhere else in the house. Turning the glossy box slightly, Arthur caught a glimpse of his reflection.

Alfred poured the contents of his popcorn bag into a large bowl, already filled with one bag. Reaching into one of the many cabinets in the large kitchen, he pulled out a salt shaker and salted the buttery snack. Picking up the large bowl, he walked back to the living room. He leaned on the door frame of the room and watched as Arthur studied the case. After a moment he took one of the small pieces and threw it at the man on the couch. It hit Arthur on the head then bounced off and fell into his palm. He looked it over confused, before looking up and seeing Alfred grinning at his aim.

"Popcorn's ready!" Alfred walked over and placed the bowl on the wooden table in front of the couch. He picked the small box out of Arthur's lap and smiled,"It seems pretty scary, right?"

Alfred went over to the large TV and turned it on. He switched the input then opened the case, ripping off the plastic covering. He pressed a button on his DVD player turning it on, then put the CD into the slot on it. Soon the commercials were playing and he made his way back to the couch. He looked down at Arthur, who was rather interested in hearing about one of the movies being advertised at the moment, and realized how uncomfortably clothed he was.

"Hey, Uh England, dude. You still have your shoes on and your shirt all buttoned up. You sure you're gonna be comfortable like that?" Alfred ran a hand threw his hair.

"Eh? Oh….well I suppose I wouldn't be. Do you mind If I take off some of my attire?" Arthur looked up to his friend while undoing his tie.

"Ah, not really. If you like I can let you borrow some night wear….It would be little big on you though." The American could feel his cheeks slowly warm.

"Hnn...that would be nice, thank you." The brit stood, waiting for his friend to lead him to where he could change into the clothing he would be borrowing.

Alfred gladly showed Arthur to the bathroom upstairs, then brought him a pair of his less used pajamas. Once change Arthur looked himself over.

'America was right….these are quite large on me.'

He pulled up his sleeve for it to fall off his shoulder again. sighing he looked down at his pants that were just slightly too long for him. He simply shrugged off the oddness of wearing such ridiculous clothing and opened the bathroom door. Alfred looked over to his friend and could instantly feel the warmth that flooded his cheeks. The man he used to call 'kin' and thought of as a brother now stood in front of him in his clothes. One sleeve hung off his shoulder, exposing the pale skin there.

"Are we going to watch this movie now?" Arthur put out his hand in question, but the too big clothing fell over it.

"Y-yeah….come on." Alfred mentally slapped himself. Sure he's liked Arthur for a while now, but he had betrayed him, left him behind in the name of freedom. You can't just forgive someone that you literally had a war with. He knew for a fact his chances with the Brit were shot. Besides that, he was totally straight. Why would he waste his time with a poor bisexual boy?

Arthur started off down the stairs to the living room, Alfred tailing behind him. When they got to the living room the commercials were over. Arthur climbed back onto the couch, this time though pulling his feet up onto the couch. Alfred sat next to him clicking play on the movie.

The movie had started slow, boring Arthur. He leaned onto Alfred's shoulder, slowly falling asleep. That is until Alfred flipped.

"E-england did...did you hear that?!" Alfred pulled the brit into his lap, Arthur was too tired to try and complain.

"Calm down America. It's only a movie." He linked his arms around Alfreds neck, trying to get comfortable again.

The people on the TV move moved around, running from men wearing animal masks. They attempted to kill the woman on the screen and Alfred hugged Arthur tightly.

"England! She's gonna die!" Alfred looked down at the brit in his arms.

"She's just acting, she not actually going to die." Arthur looked up into the massive blue pools staring at him and smiled. "America, it's all going to be fine." With that he pulled Alfred down and kissed him on the cheek. Or so he thought.

Alfred went from scared to comforted to confused all in one moment. Arthur was kissing him. Kissing /him/! On the lips! Alfred slowly panicking, calmed down slightly and kissed back, just barely. That push and warmth brought Arthur out of his sleepy daze and he realized that his lips were not, in fact, on Alfreds cheek. Arthur pulled away blushing and covered his face.

"Oh...I-i...i'm so sorry America, I didn't mean to k-kiss you..i just...ahhhh…." Arthur rubbed his cheeks wanting to wash away the embarrassment.

"N-no! It's okay! I mean...It wasn't on purpose so...uhm…." Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

'Wait...why is he embarrassed...' Arthur thought over what just happened. He could of sworn that Alfred had kissed back...and he kind of liked it...maybe...

"Ah….A-America….could we maybe….do that again?" Arthur looked directly at Alfred whose red face went bright red.

"Wha….what?!" Did he hear that right? Did Arthur want to do that again? Alfred swallowed and looked back at Arthur.

"Well...if you don't want to~" Arthur smiled slightly, looking over his shoulder as if dismissing the subject.

"No! I mean...yes...what?" Alfred poked at the couch thoroughly confusing himself.

"I'll take that as a yes~"

Arthur turned back around and pushed Alfred down onto the couch. Straddling the larger man, Arthur leaned down to the point where they're noses were millimeters apart. He cupped the American's face in his hand.

"This is what you want, right?" at that he closed any and all remaining space between the two.

Lips blending, the two moved together perfectly. Alfred wanting to test how far he could go, licked at Arthurs lower lip, asking for entrance. Instantly Arthur complied, running his fingers threw golden blond hair he pulled them closer.

Alfred made a quick movement, and suddenly he was on top. He grinned at the accomplishment and leaned down kissing Arthur again. Hands roaming, soon both were shirtless. Alfred moved from Arthur's lips, kissing down his jaw and sucking slightly on his neck in different places. One certain spot had noises pouring out of Arthur. Here, Alfred sucked hard earning a loud moan from arthur. He moved lower, taking one of the perk, pink lumps on the mans chest into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it causing Arthur to squirm and whimper.

Continuing on his journey of exploring all of Arthur, he left the perky peaks and moved lower down to the hem of his pants. He slipped a finger under the fabric pulling down slightly.

"A-america….please…." Arthur looked down at Alfred, pleading without words.

"America is so formal, say my name~" Alfred grinned at the annoyed look he got.

"A...A-alfred….?" Arthur could feel himself blushing.

Alfred pulled down the fabric, underpants and all. The restriction gone Arthur let out a moan of relief. Alfred leaned down and blew on the tip of the shaft in front of him and oh did Big Ben chime. Arthur let out a low growl of a moan and grabbed alfreds hand.

"I...I can't wait any longer." He panted bring Alfred's fingers to his mouth.

Arthur slipped three of Alfred's fingers into his mouth, licking them them thoroughly until the were completely wet and slippery. When he brought them out of his mouth a strand of saliva ran from his lip to the tip of Al's middle finger. Alfred couldn't help blushing, the sight was so obscene, but not as much as what Arthur did next. Blushing furiously, Arthur spread his legs apart, and pulled Alfred's hand down between them.

"D-do…it…..or I will myself…."

Alfred willingly put a finger inside his former caretaker. Just the single digit made Arthur squirm. Slowly he move it in and out, let arthur get a feel for it. When he started moaning he put in another digit. This addition stung a little but Arthur knew what to come and he didn't complain. after a little it began to feel wonderful again and he started pushing down onto the two fingers, trying to get them deeper. Suddenly he saw white, Arthur let out a whimper.

"H-hurry..."

Alfred quickly added the third finger and rubbed that bundle of nerves again, causing Arthur to moan loud and long. Once accustomed to three fingers Alfred pulled them out, leaving Arthur whimpering with want. Alfred pulled off his own pants and positioned himself to enter the horny mess of Arthur. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and nodded his head. Alfred pushed in, warmth overwhelming him. A groan escaped his lips as he stopped halfway in to make sure he wasn't hurting Arthur.

Arthur, tired of waiting unwrapped his arms from Alfred and pushed him down. Now sitting on Al's lap, he pushed the rest of Al into him. Moaning, Arthur pulled himself back up, then pushed himself back down. Alfred groaned, he was totally being road by the guy he'd been crushing on for like fifty years now. He grabbed Arthur stopping his erotic act, and he took his arms putting them around his neck. Then wrapping his arms around his waist he kissed him with a passion. A passion filled with love and regret. A silent apology.

Arthur moaned into the kiss, Alfred now moving at a faster speed. Over and over again, Alfred hit that spot in Arthur that caused stars to fly across his vision. Arthur pulled away from their kiss.

"A-alfred~ i..I'm gonna~"

"Y-yeah….I know...:"

A few more thrusts and white hot bliss exploded out of both of them mixed with a cry from both of them.

"Alfred~~!"

"Arthur!"

[do do do~ afterwards~]

"Well that was….slightly….uhm…" Arthur couldn't believe what he had just done and with someone who just a few hundred years or so ago had been a child!

"Hey...uhm...we should..do that again. Sometime. Maybe?" Alfred was happy it happened, and he loved having Arthur over. Not just because of what they did,. Alfred truly liked Arthur.

"Ah….what about now?" Arthur gave up. So what. They're countries.

"Wait..like right now right now?!" It was gonna take Alfred sometime to figure out how to deal with Arthur….

"Yes."

[and then. they had _more _sex.]


End file.
